Kaido's Beasts Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of Kaido's crew. Most of them have zoan devil fruits and are absolute beastly savage badasses! The "13 Calamaties" are Kaido's top dudes who are amoung the most OP guys of OP! xD


*beasts pirates* kaido (bounty 5 billion 462 million beri) most of these members have eaten zoan df's of which theyr are 3 subgroups; aside from authentic zoan dfs, theres two types of artificial zoan df's...the imperfect "chimera smiles" (which transform certain body parts into those of animal parts & causes the user unable to swim, called the "gifters"), the "beastial smiles" df's which are the midtier class & retain the swimming ability, these df's permanently transform the user into an animal who can talk (these type of are members kaido's vanguard/spies/subterfuge specialists, only 5 in fifty of this type are created, called the "zodiacs") & the superior "beastman smiles" replicated zoan df's which allow the user to retain their swimming ability & grants them the not the full animal form but hybrid form only that "natural" df's bestow (far more difficult to create, only 1 in 50 artificial df's created bestow this power, called the "diviners"). his most powerful subdorinates are known as the "13 calamities" (each represents one of the disasters God inflicted upon ancient egypt to persuade the pharoh to release the jewish slaves as recorded in the Bible; 1=water turned into blood causing fish to die (jack the drought, hes half fishman & bloodthirsty lol), 2=invasian of frogs (jeremiah), 3=biting insects such as lice (mihoshi), 4=egypt was plagued w/scorpions (queen "the scorpion queen", he ate the mythical zoan df mushi mushi no mi model: serket, a mythical giant scorpion), 5=venemous snakes & other reptiles (medua), 6=livestock diseased (goatstail), 7=air of dust & boils (tazmania), 8=severe thunderstorms & hail (john dory), 9=swarms of locusts (vykkers), 9=darkness for 3 days (king "the eclipse/black sun", ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model: wyvern, a black colored large dragon-like creature w/a wingspan so huge it blots out the sun) & 10=the death of pharohs firtborn son (represented by kaido who killed oden the shogun's son), plus natural disasters including "the hurricane" (hespera), "the flood" (moses) & "the wildfire" which is blaine)

13 calamities:*there are 13 of them & most of them are half breeds such as jack the drought who is half fishman half human & most have df abilities*

mihoshi/miho aka "the bloodsucker" age 21 douriki 21000 bounty 2 billion 503 million beri shes a half tontatta dwarf half human from the wano country & the leader of kaido's "13 calamities" xD (represting the parasytic insect plague). despite being by far the smallest of her rank (3 ft nothin!)...shes the strongest! she ate the zoan df model...flea! xD she is short in stature but is esp powerful. she has an exotic beauty, graceful posture & mysterious dark "aura" about her. her favorite food is gummy bears which she eats daily! x3 in her hybrid state (which increases her size slightly lol) she can jump up to an astonishing 168 thousand times her height! shes also extremely fast (far exceeding basic soru) & a phenounemally skilled swordswoman (such that even mihawk respects her greatly) she uses an o wazamono kitetsu katana dubbed Haribo (literally "frightening needle", hari=needle while bo=the exclamation of something scary) (being one of the more infamous cursed blades) as her weapon & is deadly precise w/this weapon so much so they you wont feel a thing when she kills u...unless she doesnt want you to! xD of the calamities shes the most skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & is even capable of using haoshoku haki. she is well known for feasting on the blood of her victims in her hybrid state & has a palpable "bloodlust" & glare that can frighten even the most battle hardened warriors into a frozen state of fear. w/in the crew she is affectionately called "deadly little miho" by the males many of whom she treats as her slaves which they embrace lmao x3 she has a soft spot for assassin/messenger akira tachibana (being one of the few men she respects) & is in a relationship w/him lol needless to say she wears the pants :3

john dory "of the depths" age 32 douriki 19200 bounty 1 billion 492 million beri hes a half bilkan half merman (subspecies zeus faber) hes one of kaido's "13 calamties" (representing the thunderstorm/hail plague) acting as the 2nd in command. due to his bilkan & merman heritage he has a very unique appearence. he stands at 19.2 ft tall has bilkan-like wings on his back & fish-like spines running down the middle of his back basically a merman w/wings xD. he uses a kairoseki trident equppied w/dials shoots ice & electricity called "dreadnaught" as his weapon as well as fishman jujutsu & merman combat! he is highly skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is unusual in that he has such great power, prestige & authority w/in the crew yet isnt even a df user at all a unique distinction he shares w/moses who also has fishfolk heritage lol

jeremiah "the cesspool" age 45 douriki 17900 bounty 1 billion 479 million beli hes a half giras half fishman (subspecies frogfish) & one of kaido's "13 calamties" (representing the frog plague) making him amoung the most powerful members of the beast pirates. he's an original member of kaido's crew he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku, the former is his forte & can use all its variations inlcuding the blocking technique old man hyou uses. he ate the zoan df model...bullfrog! xD specifically the "pixie frog" to be exact lol he has the ability to spit out a toxic gooey sticky gellatenous substance which he traps his targets w/by encasing them in it & is nearly impossible break free of (actually just add water lol) he has mastered his df & haki. he stands at nearly 18 feet tall and is of collosal size compared to a normal human being about x5 times as wide has gills on his neck allowing him to breathe underwater (but cannot swim lol) has long mangy black hair, a pair of demonic looking bumpy horns on his forhead, red eyes, tusk-like fangs protruding from his lower lip and two smaller fangs protruding from his upper lip, clawed hands and feet giving him a very intimidating appearence (he is often mistaken for being apart of the "demon tribe" but isnt lol) and is amoung kaido's strongest subordinates. he is huge in both in normal and hybrid form...and about x5 as big as an average pixie frog in his full animal form lol xD he is well known for indiscriminate cruelty in battle as he doesnt care who gets in his way in a fight be it man woman or child, following his captains orders to the letter (due to his utmost respect for the man) his love of wine and his blurred almost incoherent speech when drunk which he is frequently lol his dream before he joined kaido's crew was to be pirate king as he was the captain of a small yet well known crew but later intergrated into kaido's crew a few years later in the early years of the great pirate era. his main weapon is a large customized triple barrel shotgun which he uses w/great accuracy & even as a blunt weapon, he also uses a large mallet-like weapon which keeps on his back.

vykkers aka "the pestilance" age 29 douriki 1290 bounty 1 billion 295 million beri hes an angrogynous longlimb human (half long arm/half long leg) & one of kaido's "13 calamities" he has an esp unsettling appearence being 7 ft tall, has greenish black spikey hair, "wild insane" violet eyes which glow when he is bloodlusted, a "derranged wicked smile", his teeth, finger & toenails have been filed making them sharp as stakes & he even sliced off middle of his long tongue to make it forked like a snake, a large white tattoo on the left side of his face which also has a series of piercings, a skull-like red wooden mask which obscures the right side of his face, chainmail/armour on his right arm attached to a metal glove w/kairoseki claws on his hand, a spiked pauldron on his right shoulder, black fishnet sleeveless shirt, an "x" shaped scar on his left shoulder & circular scars around both of his wrists. he posseses beyond superhuman levels of endurance & inhuman levels of pain tolerence. he is one of the few people known to have eaten two df's! the artificial zoan df model...greater deaths head hawkmoth! (which he has only had the last several years due to it being a recent & rare commodity) & a paramecia df that allows him immunity to all natural earth originating sickness/disease & to generate & spread all manner of sickness & disease (native to earth) to those he comes in physical contact with & even dictate its severity (i.e. w/a simple touch he can instantly cause someone to have influenza, pneumonia, mono & his personal favorite...chicken pox! xD) even if he is touched himself by another he can activate his df power while being punched etc or even atk w/a weapon their holding he can infect them that way as well making even atking him very dangerous. eventually he awakens his paramecia ability which allows him to infect the air w/in a certain radius around him w/certain sickness/disease! he ate this df when he was 9 & has never been sick in his life! xD before he joined the beasts pirates he was an assassin for hire in the underworld; wealthly indivduals would pay him to assassinate people becuz he could make it appear to be of natural causes thus leaving investigators nothing to go on & made a fortune doing this. this eventually attracted the attention of both kaido & the world government who had the secret ops organization known as cp-0 investigate these bizarre events who concluded these "naturally occuring deaths" were in fact the work of a df user & eventually tracked him down & apprehended him via stealth & haki so they got the jump on him & restrained him via kairoseki handcuffs & brought him aboard a marine battleship that was headed not for the infamous prison known as the great gaol impel down as he thot...but mariejoa as the gorosei wanted to use him for their own nefarious purposes, however the world government fleet was intercepted by kaido who abducted vykkers himself & got away w/him however he was still trapped by the unbreakable handcuffs & kaido said he would release him from his bonds if he accepted a position on his crew & being at the mercy of a yonkou he relented so kaido had underworld broker known as joker (aka the shichibukai doflamingo) slice off his hands to remove the cuffs lol & immediately reattatch his severed hands xD & has been a loyal follower of kaido ever since. this ability (in addition to his 2nd df power being 1 of the 4 in history known for this) makes him truly terrifying as he is capable of defeating people much more powerful than himself w/a single touch! he is even known to have killed a powerful marine officer w/the common cold! this is how he was able to acquire such a huge bounty despite his physical fraility (in comparison to most members of the crew w/bounties over 100 million). however this is a way to fight against him such as w/long ranged atks (such as bullets) kairoseki (which nulifies df powers), haki (either kenbonshoku haki to predict & thus avoid atks & busoshoku haki to create a shield against him). he is highly skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki like all the calamities. he uses a large cleaver-like blade as his weapon which is lined w/kairoseki that folds into itself like a swiss army knife (he keeps it slung around his back via a rope on his chest that connects to a hole in the body of the weapon which the rope connects through) & a wooden shaft connected to a kaiorseki spear head which he uses to hurl at enemies (he also infects these weapons w/touch for extra devastation) & specializes in killing other df users similar to deschain whom he greatly respects. he owns a derranged & esp savage bizzare looking dog named "raspail" who aids him in fighting, torturing and killing his victims. he revels in toying w/his opponents all the while mocking them while making quick & precise atks inflicting them w/multiple ailments via a barrage of continous atks which quickly debilatate even the most powerful of opponents. he has an eery laugh "ookikikikiku oogigigigigigi"

moses hanes age 66 aka "the flood" douriki 15800 bounty 1 billion 258 million beri hes a wotan (half giant half fishman; subspecies hainosaurus; a type of mosasaur) he has gills allowing him to breathe underwater, can expertly swim like any fishman & withstand deep underwater pressure, becuase of his giant heriatge he is only in his mid thirties biolgically & despite being only half giant he is nearly the same width and size as a pure giant being 13 meters tall, he powerful connical teeth capable of easily crushing steel and stone and can regrow them, has light steel blue skin w/dark blue stripes, webbed clawed hands and feet, long grey hair & goattee. he ate the ancient zoan df sarcosuchus! xD he is esp huge in his hybrid form and his full animal form is enormous roughly half the size of a bananawani but far more powerful lol he is able to swim in the using due to his predegious skill w/fihsman jujust he creates a thin "suit of water" around himself enabling him to swim and fight underwaterhe is known in the new world for his restraint & sense of honor akin to elbaf giants, not unecessary wanton (c what i did there?! lol) killing unlike most of his fellow beasts pirates but against an enemy kaido wants out of the way he will dispatch them quickly (drowning his opponents esp df users or uses this to capture them if need be) even for the beasts pirate top members he is esp powerful against df users. he is a master of fishman karate/jujutsu and merman combat, he uses a large staff befitting his size made of adam wood (hardest wood in world, same stuff thousand sunny is made of) which he imbues his haki into, he carries a huge spiked light tan dial for carrying around a huge amount of water to use as a weapon and is also an expert in busoshoku haki esp & can also use kenbonshoku haki. he has a fierce sanji/zoro relantionship w/blaine lol

blaine aka "the wildfire" age 63 douriki 16100 bounty 1 billion 161 million beri hes a pyromaniac and a longtime member of the beast pirates he ate the mythical zoan df model...fire elemental! xD (this df allows him to transform into a fiery humanoid being whose body is capable of emitting & controling fire & hurling balls of lava, it has similarities to the mera mera no mi & magu magu no but is solid as underneath the flames etc is an inner body composed of volcanic rock-like material and cannot abborb atks as logia do, however is his body is as hard as stone, immune to fire, magma & heat based atks but can be weakened by powerful water based atks such as being engulfed in a powerful wave if prolonged & cannot swim, however can turn the water into steam, while in this form he is 16 ft tall) hes a half human (of the "monster tribe") half giant short faced hyena mink. he stands at 8 ft tall, is broad shoulered, wild spikey big reddish brown hair hanging partway down his back, w/tan fur covering parts of his body w/black stripes & spots, hyena ears, clawed hands & feet as well as fangs. due to his monster tribe heritage he pull bladed weapons out of his body & uses these to fight. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is one of the older crewmembers & has been a pirate for many years he is very respected by his crew he was stronger in his youth but gradually declined as the years went by but is not to triffled. he is one of the more intelligent & level headed of the calamities & will not resort to violence outright but goes into a "rage" mode when angered showing no mercy. his daughter blair is also a member of the crew. when bloodlusted his eyes glow an eerie yellow. he has the ability to "breathe fire" this is accomplished thru an artificial tooth made of flint & a bag of oil in his stomach lol he mostly uses this ability when he doesnt feel the need to  
use his transformed state. he doesnt get along w/moses being rivals (fire vs water) often arguing and comically fighting xD any fire he starts unecessarily  
moses will put of w/his dial stored sea water lol

hespera aka "the hurricane" age 27 douriki 14970 bounty 1 billion 97 million beri shes a curvacious longleg/snakeneck woman hybrid & longtime member of kaido's crew having joined over a decade before ace became a pirate. she ate the ancient zoan df model...hatzegopteryx! (a type of large pterasaur) shes one of kaido's most well known crew members (tho not for her strength which says alot cuz she could easily beat rob lucci from 2 years ago lol) but due to her strange df, use of wind based atks thru both jet dials as well as rankyaku/geppou. she has she has snake-like eyes & tongue & is widely considered to be the most beautiful & exotic of kaido's subordinates. she can use busoshoku haki (she coats her beak in it & pierces her prey) & kenbonshoku haki which she is esp good at. she is the least cruel of the calamities as she isnt needlessly violent but will dispatch her enemies w/out hesitation.

medusa aka "the snake queen" age 28 douriki 14960 bounty 996 million beri shes a half repton human woman from the kuja tribe & is one of kaido's "13 calamities" (representing the plague of snakes). she is known for her beauty and seductivenes. she ate the mythical zoan df hebi hebi no mi, model:apophis! xD (a giant cobra w/horns on its head, spikes along its frill & back, which is covered in thick scales, osteoderms & spiked ridges along its back w/a spike/rattle tail & has various powers such as turning her hair, arms & fingers into snakes, summoning snakes etc her venom is even more toxic than hyouzu's. she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she treats her fanclub boys as slaves lolz xD she has a rivalry w/hespera :3

tazmania aka "dust devil" age 30 douriki 14940 bounty 994 million beri hes  
a tazmanian devil mink & one of kaidos "13 calamities" (representing the plague of dust). he ate a logia df that allows him to transform into, produce & control dust, his special ability is to spin at extreme speeds (further enhanced via jet dials) creating tornadoes & whirlwinds of dusts. he stands at 9.4 ft tall & is known to be esp volatile & violent even for one of his rank & is well known for toying w/his enemies in battle both pyschologically & not taking them seriously. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he didnt care much that his fellow calamity nearly killed all of his race & leveled his homeland lol his loyalty is kaido alone & severed all famaial bonds when he left zou.

goatstail aka "serpent goat of death" age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 890 million beri hes a part took part repton half shandian & one of kaido's "13 calamties" meaning hes a highly ranked member of the beast pirates tho his authority is below that of tazmania making him the weakest of the calamities (he represents the diseased livestock plague) yet is by far the most intelligent & has another epithet...the "ghastly schemer" for his cunning diabolical schemes. hes a longtime member of the beasts pirates. unlike most shandians he posseses the ability to fly w/his wings and is the only known person to have eaten both an artificial zoan df (model pit viper *bothrops alternatus*) and a natural df zoan type model finnish landrace goat! xD this is becuz artifical df's are fundementally different than the natural kind but no one else has done it (his fellow calamity vykkers ate a paramecia df & an artificial zoan df). in addittion to his multiple df powers (in addition to not being able to swim lol) he is also highly skilled in haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he stands at a...normally tall 6 & a 1/2 ft! lol xD he has black hair well streaked w/gray, snake-like eyes, fangs as well as clawed hands & feet and in his triple hybrid form is esp intimidating due to his devilishly fierce appearence and size being around the same height as moriah. he uses a double bladed scythe partial made of kairoseki! xD he typically outright kills his enemies rather quickly (though in a somewhat savage fashion) but is the most merciful in battle of the calamities (besides perhaps mihoshi) as he gives them a quick "warriors death" whereas his crewmates zazie likes to toy w/opponents & sid prefers to extend their pain as much as possible before their death.

*beastie boys* these are kaido's main members outside the calamities and his  
favorites due to his personal relationship w/them xD

rodriguez "carrion bird" age 15 douriki 1900 bounty 209 million beri he is the pet griffon vulture of kaido. he is not yet fully grown yet is half whitebeard's size. kaido found him as an egg in a nest upon a mountain crag after killing his mother who atkd him he turned his siblings into scrambled egss lmao but kept rodriguez alive & raised him. he got his epithet from feasting on the corpses of kaido's and the crews wake. he ate an artificial zoan df that allows him to transform into dakosaurus (an extinct sea dwelling crocodilymorph). he can instinctively use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he can often be seen perched on or next to kaido.

guftas "hell hound" age 25 douriki 4990 bounty 299 million beri she is an esp large and viscous hornbear (rhino sized bear/lion like creatures w/horns & manes) being roughly 5 times the size of a rhino & is kaido's pet. she has dark purplish pink fur & 3 horns. despite her hugeness she is surprisingly agile & fleet of foot, like rodriguez she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki naturally. she can often be seen curled up next to kaido. she is immune to  
haoshoku haki and dangerous even for some of the beasts pirates to be around  
such as the waiters, pleasures and gifters being the weaker members of the crew.

zazie "the beast" age 33 douriki 14910 bounty 891 million beli hes a half human (demon tribe) half repton & a longtime member of kaido's crew being w/him since he was a lil kid serving as his...CABINBOY! xD due to his repton/demon tribe heritage he has various odd features such as crocodile-like eyes, sharp teeth, clawed hands/feet & a...tail! xD he has a tendency to drool and stick his tongue out in battle sadisctically & laughing manaically. even in battle he can often be seen perched on his captain's shoulder & aids him in battle like animal companion lol he has a father/son relantionship w/kaido. hes a fierce bitter rival of dugg finn the cabinboy of moriahs crew they nearly killed eachother the day moriah lost his other crewmates & have a deep seated hatred for eachother; zazie becuz hes an evil insane douchebag (he had dominated dug in the majority of their fight but almost lost in the end becuz of his overconfidence & kept taunting dug until he flew into a blind rage & gave him his first & biggest narliest scar...on his back which infruirated him! while dug hates him becuz he was humilated by him & witnessed him kill many of his crewmates). his weapon of choice his a saw-like blade w/razor sharp thin serrations made of kairoseki on either end & a thick spike on the bottom of the handle. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate the mythical zoan df model...chimera! hes one of his captains most trusted & cherished men. he is partiuclarly bloodthirty in battle even for one of kaido's followers which is how he earned his epithet in addition to his status as a hybird & his df power. he has wild jet black hair, dark maroon eyes, various scars on his body & stands at 6.6 ft tall.

stag d. balmung aka "wingfoot/bearer of heaven" age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 995 million beri he's famously known as the "second greatest swordsman in the world" such is his skill. he is a part took/tuffle part skypiean/hylian. he has a bishonen facial features, light grey slightly glimmering antlers on his head, white lion-esque tail w/silver tuft of fur, long thin pointy ears & white wings on his back. he has long flowing silvery hair, stands at 6.5 ft tall and has a lean muscular physique. he dons elegant steel plate armour & purple half cape exposing his wings. he's so magnificient & glorious he makes cavendish look like a hobo lol he has he was taken in by kaido when he was an orphaned small child when he visited the boys homeland who "sensed something in him". he can use all 3 hakis (specializing in kenbonshoku) masterfully & ate the mythical zoan df uni uni no mi model: peryton! xD a magical deer w/avian features! xD he has mastered & "awakened" his df. because of the redundancy of his df in any form he has antlers & wings lolz he uses a saijo o wazamono named nikkou (sunlight) with the moniker paradin hakuteiken or paladin the white emperial sword (the opposite/rival of mihawk's yoru) which is european styled w/a feather motif. he has a giant pet dove named nova which ate the ushi usihi no mi model...sleipnir! xD (the legendary 8 legg'd horse of norse mythology!) he whom is his battle mount! due to nova being a bird who ate a horse he can trasnform into a PEGASUS! xD looking far grander & more elegant than gan fall's pierre lol nova can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he has never taken anothers life & exclusively eats fruit and vegetation. he isnt a calamity becuase of his virtuous nature which puts him at odds w/his captain & crew yet is loyal to them esp his capatin who he views as a father figure. sometime in the past he challenged mihawk and after an epic battle lasting 7 days lost honorably. due to his otherwordly appearence, chivilrous personality, extravagent attire & forien sword/swordsmanship he stands out in wano.

geoffrey age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri he's a tontatta dwarf and the  
personal manservant of kaido lol he ate the ryu ryu no mi, model: ornitholestes  
and is killed in kenbonshoku haki he is crafty, wicked and cruel unlike is normal for his kind lol

sid neibolt "the sadist"/"the torturer" age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 993 million beli hes a man of the "demon/monster human" tribe from an island in the calm belt w/in the waters of the new world. he posseses many strange physiscal traits such as horns atop his head, a tail w/an arrowhead like end, pointy tongue (through mutilation similar to vykkers), fangs, as well as clawed hands and feet xD he has an x shaped scar over his left eye/left side of his head (which he got thru disobeying kaido who atkd him defeating him w/a single atk w/his df power & has since never went against his word lolx), long messy black hair, is somewhat lanky yet lithe & well muscled and stands at an impressive 9.1 ft tall. he has a habbit of mocking his opponents and has a hyena-like "sadistic laugh" keyahahaha kyehahahaha" he ate the mythical zoan df inu inu no mi model...BUNYIP! xD (a dog-like predator the twice size of a rhino! xD it has a strange looking tail, blackish brown skin thats actually small tightly packed together hair w/a very large head and jaws w/rows of terrifying fangs & can easily fit a normal person in its mouth! uniquely while in this form & his hybrid form can coat himself in an ethereal mist-like substance allowing him to swim! while in this form he is ravenous and takes sadistic glee in mauling and chomping down on his enemies while in his full animal form). he wears mismatched junk-like armour (similar to mad max baddies) he is also capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his fighting stle is described as "ingenious & unorthodox". he gets along well w/zazie but is secretly jealous of him due to kaido's favoritism of him. even for a member of the beast pirates he is esp violent, volatile, savage, bloodthirsty, cold hearted and unpredictable. he takes great pleasure in causing pain, suffering and death to others & like several other members of his crew has a palpable bloodlust known to strike great fear into people. he is greatly feared throughout the lower ranks of the crew and is just as merciless to his enemies as he is his allies and it for this reason he wasnt chosen as a member of the calamities becuase he is too reckless which is unbefitting of a leader. the only one he obeys w/out ? or lip is to kaido even defying the calamities esp goatstail, medusa, tazmania, hespera, jack, queen and king becuz he is roughly on par w/them but isnt shy of talking back to others clearly stronger than him xD the only exception to this is kaido himself, miho, vykkers, geralt & dresden whom are the only ones he fears to defy w/in his crew. he also posseses an iron-will and doesnt even flinch at a yonkou's haoshoku haki. he uses a unique fantasy style battle axe/scythe-like weapon partially made of kairoseki as his weapon. his captain describes him as "a fool, but a useful fool" lolz unlike goatstail who typically savagely kills his opponents outright sid likes to prolong their suffering very violently before he ends them.

kilgor aka "rage machine" age 38 douriki 14860 bounty 786 hes a human of the "monster tribe" and acts as the crews "battle commander" and has been w/the crew for most of his life he has fangs protruding from his lower jaw, clawed hands/feet, spikey black hair reaching partway down his back, broad shouldered, various scars and heavily muscular. he is cruel, calculating and brutal man who ate the mythical zoan df ushi ushi no mi model:...unicorn! xD he is very sensetive about his df and its forms and gets mad fun of for it even by his own crew which infuriates him into a blind rage and must be stopped by several crewmates on par w/him or stronger lol weaker members who make this mistake soon regret it lol non crewmembers who do this he impales w/his horn xD

akira tachibana aka "the jackal/the messenger of death" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 591 million beli hes a young w/man heritage from the wano kingdom but grew up in the west blue. he is an original member of kaido's crew and acts as his harbringer/assassin so nobody ever knows which he will do when he suddenly appears which freaks them out lol xD he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model:...black backed jackal! which he has mastered and can use all 3 hakis he uses an infamous ryo wazamono kitetsu dubbed "kage tamashi" (literally "shadow soul" the blade itself is black w/dark red & dark purple wave markings w/black handgrip and purple diamond patterns, it is distinct from other katana in that it is subtely longer and slightly more curved but one can only tell at a close look unless an a sword expert like zoro or tashigi) as his primary weapon & is hailed as the finest swordsman of the beast pirates aside from balmung & miho (his gf coincedently or not lolz), he also uses an array of kunai/shuriken-like weapons (kept in his coat, pants, hat etc) as his weapons and is extremely deadly w/them as his dexterity, precision & accuracy are "inhuman". he is so fast that is capable of running on the air and water whilst barely being visible doing so to most eyes. hes 9 ft 1 ins tall, has long black hair and red eyes that glow when angered or his bloodlust is awakened! x3 he wears a stylish black suit/overcoat/tux/cape/ shoes/wide brimmed hat and white gloves :3 he has an ever present smile that others describe as "disturbing" when they realize he is still showing the same expression lol he is mysterious eerie ominous creepy sadistic yet whimsical and playful lol his very presence is known to strike fear into the hearts of hardened warriors and the weak alike even w/out exuding his malignant aura. becuz kaido uses someone as deadly as akira as a mere "messenger boy" speaks volumes about the yonkou's teriffying power altho it is a rather esteemed position w/in the crew. he and sid despise eachother and are rivals. he states that only in battle does he "truly feel alive" esp if challenged & takes great pleasure in killing. however he is not w/out a sense of honor and mercy. he is currently dating mihoshi of the 13 calamities lol x3 he was born in the west blue but to parents from wano.

xizor age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 784 million beli hes a half repton half demon tribe human and a longtime member of kaido's crew who oversees the underworld dealings of kaido esp after dofflamingo's downfall. he is extremely intelligent, natural leader and ruthless. he's a highly skilled swordsman who uses a sengo wazamono katana "kuroi taiyou" (lit. "black sun") and is a black blade & uses santoryu (he produces forearm blades on his arms), he has mastered busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku. he is 8.4 tall, light green skin, various reptillian features, clawed hands/feet & a hairless head except for a long black ponytail. he personally oversaw the development of kappa mikey lol

lobo aka "wolf of wano" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beri he is a member of kaidos crew he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model: northwestern wolf. he was born in wano but his parents were from another country in the new world. his family was loyal to kozuki oden but after his downfall under threat of force submitted to lord orochi. he forms a bond w/the yakuza ged due to their similar circumstances and mourns his death after going on a rampage. he uses a mietou o wazamono katana named "gegen notsuki" (literally "waning moon") & one of the most skilled swordsman in the new world. he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki to a degree on par w/yonko commanders. he is 9 ft tall, well muscled, broad shouldered, has a crescent moon tattoo on his chest (remnant of his kozuki loyayty days), spikey grey hair that reaches partway down his back. he has been a part of his crew since he was in his mid teens he is one of the more moral members of his crew & gets along well w/balmung. he has absolute respect and loyalty to kaido but ends up helping the strawhats defeat kaido once he learns of momo's return whom he knew 20 years ago.

kaine aka "the black death" age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 496 million beri hes the younger half brother of zazie, hes of the monster human tribe & is a cyborg having a mechanical left arm/eye. he uses a large bizzare cruely shaped scythe which "ate" a mythical zoan df model...wyvern! a black serpentine winged dragon-like creature w/red eyes, two legs, barbed tail, extremely toxic poisonous breath/bite, night vision, near impenetrable hide & special abilities, which he wields w/great skill & tremendous power, he can also use it to fly, he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

dresden reaves aka "demon lord" age 68 douriki 15600 bounty 956 million beri hes a part hylian part repton part human (demon tribe/triclops) & a longtime member of kaido's crew. he has three red eyes (one on his forehead, which glow very brightly when angry upset annoyed etc) very dark purple hair, protruding fangs from his jaw & upper mouth, blue-green colored skin w/patches of small rock-like blemishes scattered across his body, elongated super hardend/sharp finger & toenails & a long spiked tail w/a tuft of hair at the end. he dresses in a fantasy bandit style clothing; he wears a dark purplelish red billowing cape w/a collar, medieval fashion shirt pants & boots & uses a sword which is on par w/durandal. due to his demon tribe heritage he can create bladed weapons from his body. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & has a palpable bloodlust which inspires terror in his enemes & surrounding bystanders unless theyre particularly strong of spirit &/or body.

geralt deschain aka "the death chain" age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 990 million beri hes an original member of the kaido pirates having joined two decades before the strawhats reached the new world, before this he was an infamous bounty hunter despite his age. he is one of the crew members of kaido's flagship & reports directly to him. as a boy he ran into kaido who was impressed w/his unyielding spirit, fantastic skill as a warrior & phenoumenal strength so he challenged him to a duel on the condition if the boy lost he would join his crew to which he agreed & was soundly defeated lol so he relented & became one of his most loyal followers. he is strentgh is such that he is physically stronger than over half of the "13 calamities" yet desired no such title or prestige & is highly feared by many members of the crew. he uses no df but is one of the best swordsman in the new world (such that even mihawk, flowersword vista & zoro have heard of & respect him greatly) as well one of the greatest marksman (even ben beckamn & yassop respect his sharpshooter ability). his weapons include two distinct famous swords both made of kaiorseki, a custmoized kaiorseki gun (w/kairoseki bullets) & a chain weapon w/a scythe & ball at the opposite ends w/the entire weapon made of kairoseki as well & is infamously known as the "devil fruit killer" xD he can use busoshoku haki (his is one of the finest in the crew) & kenbonshoku haki & can temporarily instill "paraylzing fear" in those of weak wills w/a simple glance. he is one of kaido's most cherished assets & genuinely cares for him. he is close friends w/dresden reaves & von drehl.

guilford aka "swordbreaker" age 50 douriki 14740 bounty 874 million beri hes longtime member of kaido's crew & renowned as great swordsman who is feared by swordsman for stealing or breaking their blades in a violent disprespectful manner. he is stands at 12 ft tall, has two esp large horns protruding from his head, is extremely musclebound and has wildy tangle of black hair tied by a rope which hangs down his back. he ate the mythical zoan df model winged lion (which he got after killing van, he is aware of the df reincarnation cycle's specifics) can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes the man who years ago defeated avant garde aka van of the strawhats while he was on his way to return to the whitebeards (he was former 2nd div. commander of the whitebeards before ace) & kills him & steals his df/sword gwyllion but years later is killed by him in wano and takes back the sword and df which he eats again

gringo "snake oil" age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beri hes a half a human half repton. he ate a smile df that allows him to grow venomous quills from his body that have various effect, his df also gives him immunity to venom including his own. aside from his df he uses wolf paw gloves w/kairoseki claws. he uses kenbonshoku haki & is bfs w/vargas xD he has a sarcastic sense of humor, often makes quips & is a smartass lol hes very cunning, sneaky & an esp skilled liar. he specializes in espionage, sabotage & subterfuge. before he joined kaido's he was a member of the black market stealing & selling illegal contrabad making him useful to kaido's operations & works closely w/xizor.

baby oars aka "the demonspawn" age 37 douriki 1870 bounty 187 million beri hes the son of little oars jr lol he resembles his dad & ancestor oars "the devil" having large horns & tusk-like fangs but has navy blue colored skin (instead of red or yellow) & long thick forest green hair. despite being still being a child by his race's standards he is esp strong & huge (being roughly x3 the size of an average giant child his age) also unlike the other bearers of the name "oars"  
he is exceptionally intelligent for a little kid...yet is still naive & impressionable lol thus kaido is manipulating him & rearing him as  
a weapon of mass destruction lol xD he uses a glaive-like weapon befitting  
his size & is alrdy capable of using basic haki. he is rescued by the strawhats and reunited with his dad lol

lieberher "the harbringer" age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a member of kaido's crew he acts as a scout for his captain alongside his twin brother schoedinger. he ate the artificial/ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: eustreptospondylus! xD a kind of therapod dinosaur that apparently was capable of swimming short distances in shallow water lol he can use kenbonshoku haki. briefly after the strawhats defeat the doflamingo pirates he and his brother arrive at dressrosa (being representative of kaido & coming to check on his progress & recieve a shipment of artifical df's) and witness what transpired there and report back to kaido (who was royally pissed/outraged) via den den mushi and are noticed/recognized by some of the townsfolk as well known members of kaido's crew. they inform the strawhats and citizens who were just celebrating their victory that will now be targeted by the yonkou kaido and that they should enjoy their shortlived victory and precious few moments of happiness while they still can lol kaido often uses this pair for such missions due to their formidable appearence (even when not transformed) & substantial strength

schroedinger aka "the harbringer" age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a member of kaido's crew he acts as a scout for his captain alongside his twin brother lieberher. he ate the ancient zoan ryu ryu no mi model...rugops!  
a type of therapod dinosaur from the cretaceous period! xD he uses  
busoshoku haki. briefly after the strawhats defeat the doflamingo pirates he and his brother arrive at dressrosa and witness what transpired and report back to kaido (who was royally pissed/outraged) via den den mushi and are noticed/recognized by some of the townsfolk as well known members of kaido's crew they inform the strawhats and citizens who were just celebrating their victory that will now be targeted by the yonkou kaido and that they should enjoy their shortlived triumph and precious few moments of happiness while they still can lol he has a pet liger (hybrid lion tiger) that is the size of a rhino & ate a paramecia df which the crew calls "schroedinger's cat" xD

rando aka "hell cat" age 58 douriki 14660 bounty 1 billion 666 million beli hes a black panther mink who is a member of the kaido pirates & is kaido's favorite assassin. he was raised as a cp9 agent and a candidate for cp0 but defected. he can use all 7 rokushiki & their variations. he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki which he has mastered. he ate a mythical zoan df. before joining kaido he was the top assassin in the underworld. even by his crews standards he is particularly powerful being one of kaido's top fighters & kaido only uses him for the most dangerous missions which he handles solo. despite being in his late fifties & is in great physical condition being extremely lithe, acrobatic, flexible, agile & quick. he is well known in the new world as a stonecold merciless killer. he had no qualms about his crew atk his homeland or people due to his coldheartedness.

these kaido pirates are known as the "mega beasts" due to their inhumanly  
large size (comparable to whitebeard somewhat less or larger in case of the giants & half giant), physical power, fighting skill & zoan dfs they are lead by a trio dubbed the "mega tooths".

denborough age 92 douriki 14320 bounty 932 million beri he ate an ancient zoan df that allows him to transform into a gorgonops, he is a non elbaf giant, he is a member of kaido's crew leader of the mega tooth trio/mega beasts group & is a master of all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

gearfreid age 174 douriki 14500 950 million beli he ate an ancient zoan df that allows him to transform into a dimetrodon, he's an elbaf giant/cyborg (w/some of the metal being kairoseki but doesnt come into contact w/his body), he 's a member of kaido's crew, mega tooth trio hes a master of kenbonshoku haki yet is  
also proficient w/busoshoku haki. even tho he isnt slightly stronger than his leader when both are transformed den is physically superior as being the better  
fighter & more experienced combatant.

spopovich age 229 douriki 12950 bounty 895 million beri he ate an ancient zoan df that allows him to transform into a postosuchus, he is an old giant from elbaf, he's a member of kaido's crew, mega tooth trio hes a master of busoshoku haki yet is also proficient w/kenbonshoku haki. despite his old age even for a giant, he is in esp good health for his age & doesnt grow tired or injure  
easily.

tormund aka "giantsbane" age 50 douriki 7400 bounty 574 million beli hes an original member of the kaido pirates hes stature rivals that of the legendary  
pirate edward newgate (aka whitebeard) even tho hes a human he grew up on elbaf. his epithet is "giantsbane" which he earned for slaying an infamous giant in his youth. he ate the ancient zoan df model imperial mammoth and has a rivalry w/jack the drought lol he can use busoshoku haki! he has big red hair and an impressively sized beard he was once the king of a country in the grandline but  
abandoned his throne (and people) for a life of piracy lol xD despite  
being a ferocious pirate he has his honor and is one of the more  
decent kaido pirates lol he has a rivalry w/jack lol

greaves age 41 douriki 4100 bounty 283 million beli hes a longtime  
member of the beast pirates he is a large man standing at 8 ft  
3 ins tall he ate the ancient zoan df model...placodus! xD  
a kind of prehistoric semi-aquatic reptile from the triassic period  
it could get as big as 6 & a 1/2 feet in length he is particulary large in his hybrid form xD he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

bobby hull aka "big bird" age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 384 million beli hes a longtime member of the beasts pirates he at the ancient zoan df model brontornis  
he is 14 ft tall and is a brutish brute even for a beast pirate lol he is one of the three members who ate a terror bird df

crowley age 39 douriki 3900 bounty 285 million beri he is member of kaidos crew and has been since he late teens he ate the ancient zoan df model gastornis he is about 10 feet tall and proportioned somewhat oddly lol he uses busoshoku haki

namath age 38 douriki 3800 bounty 286 million beri she is a member of kaido's crew since her early twenties she ate the ancient zoan df model paraceratherium she is physically about the same size as aphelandra but proportioned differently she is very pretty curvy and sexy! xD

styx age 37 douriki 3700 bounty 287 million beri hes a member of the "mega beasts" he ate the ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model:styxosaurus! xD  
he use kenbonshoku haki

beckham aka "battering ram" age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 388 million beri hes a very large human being only slightly shorter but wider than big mom xD he ate the ancient zoan df model: embolotherium! (a rhino-like beast) when transforms into his hybrid form he is roughly the same size as an average giant. he specializes in busoshoku haki & has mastered this df to perfection and all its variations yet has neglected his ability w/kenbonshoku haki seeing it as unecessary to his fighting style and isnt the brightest of beasts lol but has more common sense in most regards than luffy lol his lack of developing his less dominant haki leads to his downfall at the hands of luffy

sibbick aka "mountain mongol" age 35 douriki 8900 bounty 389 million beli he's a half giant (non elbaf) who ate the ancient zoan df model sarkastodon he uses busoshoku haki. & kenbonshoku haki due to his unique heritage he's in his late teens. he fights w/a pet "monster" who ate a paramecia df

gronkowski aka "bear trap" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri he ate the ancient zoan df model shortfaced bear

mammon aka "hell hog" age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 291 million beli he ate the ancient zoan df model enteledon

urlacher "rhino dino" age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 292 million beri he ate the ancient zoan df model brontotherium he is a former kaido pirate he is the only zoan herbivore of the group he can use busoshoku haki

poola "big gulp" age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 293 million beli she ate the artificial zoan df model koolasuchus allowing her to swim she is about 3 times the size of a normal person xD

roethlisberger aka "rip jaw" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 594 million beri he ate the ancient zoan df model andrewsarchus df he is a very large person being about the same size as bartholemew kuma but proportioned more slightly more normally lol he uses all busoshoku haki

hali tamba age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 295 million beri she at the ancient zoan df model kaprosuchus

tebow age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 296 million beli he ate the ancient zoan df model hyaenodon df

jennings age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 297 million beli she ate the ancient zoan df model titanis and specializes in busoshoku haki

veldheer "whale croc" age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 298 million beri he ate the ancient zoan df model ambulocetus he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

draven aka "shellraiser" age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 482 million beri hes a half giras half repton from the new world and an original member of kaido's crew. he ate the ancient zoan df model...placochelys! xD (a large extinct turtle-like animal). he uses busoshoku haki.

lock age 34 douriki 1900 bounty 190 million beli hes an original member of kaido's crew. he ate the ancient zoan df model thylacosmilus & uses busoshoku haki. hes the brother of stock & barrel.

stock age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri hes an original member of kaido's crew. he ate a paramecia df(one of the few w/in the crew) & uses kenbonshoku haki. hes the brother of stock & barrel.

barrell age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 294 million beli shes an original member of kaido's crew. she ate an acient zoan df she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. shes the sister of lock & stock xD

tobi roppo: when they got more than 6 members they refused to change their name because it sounds cooler lol when they confroted luffy and introduced themselves luffy pointed this out which annoyed them lol

gilgamesh age 62 douriki 14620 bount 862 million beli hes a half giras  
half elbaf giant and the "beast trainer" of the crew respsonsible for combat training of new members. he ate the zoan df model gila monster! xD he has a pet housecat (who is actually huge being from elbaf) who ate the ancient zoan df model...giganotosaurus! (a theropod dino even bigger than ! lol) named fluffy lol he uses haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes known as a ruthless slayer of men who isnt above fighting dirty in his hybrid form he uses poison to gradually weaken his opponents he has a volatile personality is quite fickle & violent even outside of battle has been known to brutally beat people who have so much as slightly annoyed him lol eventually he gets his rocks handed to him by boundman luffy haha xD he is particulary well suited to dry hot & arid climates & environments such as alabasta & is charge of a desert island that kaido has taken a liking to. he is from elbaf but has little sentiment or loyalty to his homeland like most pirates his father (a giras) was also a pirate who married a elbaf giant woman x3 he is one of the crews most powerful main fighters

lex age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 894 million beri is an infamous new world pirate captain allied with kaido he ate the ancient zoan devil fruit ryu ryu no mi model stegosaurus! he is a rival of x drakes his territory is a series large summmer islands he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki expertly w/the former being his forte', he has clashed with x drake numerous times. hes one of kaido's most powerful & respected allies.

*diviners* this is the group of kaido's crew who ate the "superior smiles" which  
grant the user a hybrid form at will. only crew members who have been on his crew for many years/are strong are allowed to eat a "superior smile" the "gifters", "pleasures" & "waiters" are newer/fodder members of the crew w/few exceptions lol xD their name comes from not being "cursed" w/the inability to swim.

suffragette aka "the strangler/melodious siren of demise" age 29 douriki 4950 bounty 295 million beri shes a half fishwoman (subspecies snakehead fish) half long neck woman & has been a member of the beasts pirates for most of her life. she is the leader of the "diviners" & top headliner. she has a penchant for strangling her opponents to death in various ways hence her epithet lol she ate the artificial zoan df model...reticulated python! x3 she has an unsettlingly beautiful appearence esp her eyes & voice which she uses to hypnotise her victims & whist strangling her victims she peers into their eyes & eerily/soothingly coos, hums, whispers & sings softly to them until theyre dead lol xD

lothar age 74 douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beri he ate an artificial ancient zoan df (allowing him to swim instead of a natural df) model labyrinthodont he is a half human half giant physically he is about half the size of a full giant he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

vannary rith age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 198 million beli shes a young woman  
from the new world she joined kaido's crew over a decade ago she  
ate the artifical zoan df model...water moniter! x3 she has mastered her df & can use kenbonshoku haki becuz of her df she has extremely potent bacterial bite which has caused the deaths of many a foe. she has purplish black hair an elegant hourglass figure and is very beautiful w/a feisty personality xD

sternberg age 27 douriki 1270 bounty 197 million beri he is a platecarpus merman he ate an artificial ancient zoan df. he can use merman combat fishman karate busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is one of the most versatile fighters in his crew he joined the kaido pirates when he was in his late teens

*gifters*

tiger balm garden aka "dark menagerie" age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beli he's a newer member of kaido's crew, a few years prior to the strawhats entering wano he was a mercenary for the underground. He stands at 8.5 ft tall, black hair & a scar on the left side of his face to his right side on his torso. He ate a one of a kind experimental "chimera smile" (courtesy of ceasar clown) giving him tiger stripes on his body, white furry chest w/a tigers head on it xD horns of a goat atop his head, ears of wolf, mouth/jaws of a bear, paws of a lion for hands, two extra arms on his mid torso (large sloth arms w/three big claws, usually keeps them crossed & hidden, surprises opponents w/sneak atks when in trouble), tails of a tiger, crocodile, giant scorpion, eyes of an eagle & bull calves/feet...also he can turn his penis into a king cobra! lol he also uses this as a sneak atk xD a common technique of his is to bite w/his snake penis poisoning his opponent, grabbing them w/his midsection arms pinning them to his body & crushing their neck w/the tiger's jaws on his chest! xD he has a chimeric transformation w/the head of a wolf w/bull horns & lions mane (tiger head still on his chest), body of a lion w/goat hindlegs, right arm is a lions & left a bears as his forelegs, w/the two even larger than normal state sloth arms in his mid section, tails of scorpion, tiger & crocodile, giant wings of an eagle, in this form he is much larger & bloodthirsty and has difficulty controlling himself in this state. He uses both regular hakis. uses a large dacian falx as his weapon. He is a headliner & the leader of the gifters and a subordinate of jack the drought.

trogdor "the burninator" age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri he was once a normal human of kaido's crew but permenantly transformed into a bizarre hybrid creature after eating an imperfect experimental smile df which turned him into a winged snake/dragon creature w/a singular muscular arm and can breathe fire lol  
despite his absurdity or perhaps becuz of it he is a favorite of kaido lol

*zodiacs* these are kaido's top secret service members many of the leaders masquerade as wild beasts as do their underlings who often employed as spies and  
assassins. the zodiac liuetenants are weaker than their commanders but stronger than the lower classed zodiacs have dourikis between 100-500

ratatouille "ratpack/packrat" age 29 douriki 4950 bounty 295 million beli hes a leader of the zodiacs being in charge of intelligence he ate the "beastial smile" rat version, this is a very unique df because it allows him to turn into a army of rats being to split himself into thousands of thousands of rats (each has a dourki of 9.5, works similar to karasu's df) & even combine them into a giant rat his base form which increases his physical strength dramtically (his base douriki). he uses a ryo wazamono meitou kitetsu katana w/no crossguard called "hahen" (lit. "splinter") & is a skilled swordsman. he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki expertly.

oxhorn aka "king ox" age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 279 million beri hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" a very large ox df he use busoshoku haki.

tigris age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beli hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" model tiger which permenantly transformed him into  
a very large tiger who can transform into a giant sized tiger (of comparable size luffy fought as kid) he can use busoshoku haki. he has a rivalry w/sher khan of the kaido pirates & bakura the white tiger of the four saint beasts under susaano the daimyo brother of orochi. all of his subdorninates are cats of various sizes and even controls varous mythical cats such as the bakeneko, nekomata & komainu!

schnuffel/flemish aka "monster hare/ricochet hare" age 30 douriki 9400/940 bounty 294 million beri hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" model...rabbit! xD due to the tempermental nature of the smiles it warped  
his body and mind effectively giving him two personalities, a huge powerful demonic black rabbit w/red eyes and large claws who is highly volatile and dangerous w/little ability to distinguish between friend and foe and uses busoshoku haki, a normal sized rabbit w/extreme speed who bounces off his surroundings & atks w/a hiltless katana & uses kenbonshoku haki.

draco age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 594 million beri hes the leader of the zodiacs  
he ate the "beastial smile" model komodo dragon, this df permenantly transformed him to a giant komodo dragon w/certain dragon esque features. he can use busoshoku haki.

ouroboros aka "serpents tongue" age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" who ate a venomous snake model df, he has two forms a giant sized snake between the size of kashigami & nola of shandia as well as a normal snake form used for spying & covert assassination. he can use kenbonshoku haki

bojack aka "warhorse" age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 288 million beli hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" model horse! he ate the artficial zoan df ushi ushi no mi model...destrier! he can use kenbonshoku & busoshoku haki

valais aka "beast of qohor" age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 297 million beli hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" model markhor goat! he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki...he kicks like a mule! xD he is often seen drinking and in the company of less than scrupulous women lol despite his easygoing attitude in the bed and street he is bloodthirsty in battle and is  
feared in wano.

mandarin age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 286 million beri hes a longarm & a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" he ate the mandrill df he can be in the form of a normal one (w/the exception of his odd arms) or a montrous huge form w/four odd arms xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he wields a bo staff & is an expert martial artist in his "berserk" form he goes on a rage until he naturally regresses to his base form a side effect of the smile. all of his subordinates are monkeys of various kinds & even has a giant baboon pet w/a katana lol

gallicus aka "cockfight" age 33 douriki 910/9100 bounty 291 million beri hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" he ate a rooster smile he has his normal form, large flying form eagle esque & a giant cock form! xD he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki

wolfehard aka "direwolf" age 25 douriki 990/9900 bounty 299 million beli hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" he ate the leonberger dog artificial df. like some of the other zodiac leaders he has a "giant monster" form xD he can use busoshoku haki. he is the leader of a pack of wolf zodiac users.

babe aka "hogzilla" age 34 douriki 3400/9000 bounty 290 million beri  
hes a leader of the zodiacs he ate the "beastial smile" he ate a wild boar  
artificial df & has a demonic boar form. he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki

roscoe & desoto ages 32 & 30 douriki 3200 & 3000 bounty 392 & 394  
theyre brothers who are members of kaido's crew and are two of his  
his strongest enforcers & run a town w/in wano. theyre both over 9 ft tall and quite wide, muscular and have an intimidating appearence, ros has black hair & des brown hair, they each a distinctive scar on the sides of their faces, ros right & des left which was given to them by zazie after they refused to work under kaido when they were bounty hunters & he easily/brutually defeated them, after this they never disobeyed orders. the big bro ate the zoan df model rottweiler/is kenbonshoku haki expert while the younger bro at the zoan df model doberman/is busoshoku haki expert but both can use both

gregor aka "skull crusher" age 77 douriki 7700 bounty 547 million beri hes a half giant half human (demon tribe) pirate of kaido's crew. despite being only half giant he is about 80% the size of an average giant instead of half. amoung the few non-df users w/in the crew & is famous for it w/his rare ability to create huge weapons from his body w/speciality being in both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he has been a member of the crew for over a decade and is amoung the strongest of kaido's forces. he is known for his brutality to his enemies & not taking anybodys bullshit lol xD

mazuko age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 762 million beri hes a half giras half  
fishman (subspecies lemon shark) an ex-bounty hunter from wano who's a recent addition to kaido's ranks. he uses a bowie knife shaped sword as his weapon as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he stands at 7.5 ft tall, has olive green skin, is broad shouldered and is extremely muscular, has extremely powerful jaws/teeth easily capable of crushing steel & stone, clawed hands/feet, he wears black sunglasses, a red bandana covering most of his face, he wears a grey tanktop & a black jacket w/kairoseki spiked pauldrons, a brown belt w/a human skull adornment, he wears fingerless glove kairoseki knuckledusters, black pants & black boots w/studded kairoseki straps.

vladimir "the impaler" age 132 douriki 9200 bounty 892 million beli hes a half human (of the demon tribe) half giras & has been apart of the beasts pirates since the early years of the great pirate era! he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model...great grey shrike! xD he earned his epithet thru his practice of impaling his enemies via various means. he has mastered his df as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes one of the crewmembers aboard the beasts pirates flagship & amoung his most capable subordinates.

gorchov "the executioner" age 46 douriki 7800 bounty 378 million beri hes a longtime kaido pirate hes an esp huge man being only somewhat smaller than  
a half giant despite being human. he has a late medieval executioner theme & wields a axe/glaive esque weapon made from partially from kairoseki. he ate the ancient zoan df model: dinogorgon! he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

vargas age 43 douriki 4300 bounty 281 million beli hes a brutal yet wise & loyal kaido pirate who ate an ancient zoan df he uses a very large knife-like sword & a double barrel shotgun-like flintlock as his weapons of choice he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki both of which hes extremely skilled in using, hes an expert swordsman, very proficient marksman & highly skilled in hand to hand combat. hes bfs w/gringo. he speaks in a gruff voice & has little tolerence for nonsense. despite being unforgiving to his enemies in a fight yet is not w/out honor. he stands at 8.1 ft tall very broad shouldered is very well muscled & has various tattoo & scars on his body. he likes to smoke & drink.

marek vaher aka "demon of the desert" age 64 douriki 6000 bounty 660 million beri hes a half giant half human (part alabastan part demon tribe) from alabasta & has been w/kaido for two decades. he has spikey dark grey hair reaching just below his neck, a medium caramel tan skin tone & well muscled w/various tattoos, scars on his body including one over his right eye as well as sharp teeth plus claws for finger/toenails, cat-like eyes & a forked snake-like tongue. he wears an open dark red rob, dark blue baggy pants & black boots. he uses a gigantic persion style sword (sheathed on his back when not in use covered in bandages) & a double bladed guisarme as his weapons. has mastered busoshoku haku & kenbonsoku haki. he ate the mythical zoan df model...falak! xD a forest green gigantic horned serpentine creature (basically snake-like) w/spiked osteoderms running along its back, four rows of huge sword-like teeth & an extendable dark red tongue w/fleshy hooked spikes (which inject a paralytic venom into its victims) that can wrap itself around opponents & even spew a dark purple corrosive acid capable of melting stone & steel! its very skin is poisnous, can hypnotize others via its eyes, can "swim" underground (burrow at very high speeds) & even coat itself in a slime that protects the user from seawater allowing him to swim even when fully submerged!

jason bader aka "saw-edge" age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 389 million beri hes one of goatstail's lieutenants & has been a beasts pirate for over a decade. he uses a large saw-like sword which "ate" a zoan df. he is skilled in busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki.

ehrmantraut age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 406 million beri hes a half took half human (monster/demon tribe) boy whos newer member of kaido's crew having only been around for several years yet is a well known pirate in the new world. due to his unique hybrid status he has various bizzarre features such as  
antlers on his head, alligator-like eyes, he has a ring of thick dark brown fur around his neck that stretches from his upper back, shoulders & chest, part of his forearms/calves are also covered in dark brown fur, fangs protruding from his mouth, sharp claws on his hands/feet & a sickle spike claw (reminscent of a raptor claw). he ate an ancient zoan mammal df. he uses a european fantasy style sword & is very skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku. he stands at 6.6 ft tall, has messy spikey black hair that reaches just below his neck, long sideburns & a goattee.

schader aka "the shredder" age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beri hes  
a perlon shark fishman & a subdorniate of john dory of the depths. hes  
skilled in fishman jujustu & karate as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his main weapon (aside from his formidable jaws) is his spiked sword/spear  
weapon which he uses to shred his opponents to death thus his moniker.

galloway aka "of the gallows" age 41 douriki 8300 bounty 583 million beri hes one of the lieutenants of vykkers the pestilance. he earned his epithet from hanging his enemies. he ate the ropu ropu no mi! xD an unusual & perhaps unassuming at first glance paramecia df that allows him to create & control ropes generated from his body in a vareity of unique ways & has mastered his df; the ropes he creates resemble normal brown ropes but are as strong as steel & when combined w/his esp strong busoshoku haki are as hard as diamond! he can extend the ropes as far as luffy can stretch his arms, he can use these ropes as secondary appendages to hold weapons etc, can make them blunt or sharp (the latter esp w/busoshoku haki) & produce a thousand of them at once, he can also detach the ropes from himself yet remotely control them & becuz he is an "awakened df" he can form these ropes from his surronding environment using it to trap his opponents in "rope bags" strengthening them via haki. he is very skilled at tying knots lol xD he is also highly skilled in kenbonshoku haki. he stands at 8.3 ft tall, has dark brown spikey wild tangle of fairly big hair lolz & a scar around his neck. he's defeated by bart xD

bledel age 23 douriki 1230 bounty 101 million beri shes a demon tribe girl whos a subordinate of miho the bloodsucker. due to the physical advantages of  
her race she is able to create bladed weapons from her body which she is highly skilled in using as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

lotus age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 494 million beri hes a ptychodus merman who was raised by human parents in wano who were subjects of the shogun.  
he is very large being nearly 20 ft tall & has a rather fearsome appearence...despite this is actually a "gentle giant" who dislikes violence  
& mainly eats shellfish lol he is good natured tho not particularly bright as he is easily manipulated which the shogun & kaido use to their advantage  
as his natural great strength is an invaluable asset to them. he can use busoshoku haki very skillfully & kenbonshoku haki as well but isnt very good w/it, he uses a large duel weapon pole arm in combat; one side has a naginata-like blade while the other has a heavy metal ball weapon which he  
prefers to use

sher kahn age 46 douriki 7800 bounty 578 million beri hes a swordsman from  
alabasta who uses dual scimitar as his weapons & ate the neko neko no mi model:  
bengal tiger! he has awakened his df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is highly intelligent, distinguished, calm and collected, polite, manipulative, cultured and charming yet has an insatibale bloodlust when angered and one of kaido's strongest subdorniates. he has a fierce rivalry w/bakura one of the four saint beasts and his crewmate tigris.

von drehle age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 587 million beli hes a half ephor half human hybrid (of the took tribe, becuz of this he has sharp antlers atop his head, has naturally very sharp, teeth, clawed hands & feet, black furry cat/dog like ears w/a thick strip of black fur like hair running along his forearms & back of his calves...a fluffy bushy tail!x) hes one of the original members of the beast pirates. as such he is fiercely loyal to his captain and has the utmost respect for him, he also holds whitebeard, shanks & gold roger in high regard. his bounty at 17 was 87 million beris! the crew has been around since before the great pirate era began and he joined kaido as a small boy which was the first time he met whitebeard lol & has since risen to become one of crews main fighters/commanders & one of the more well known presence's with the new world. he stands at 7.7 ft tall is well muscled w/various scars over his body and wild spikey big dark grey hair. he ate the zoan df model...javan rhino! :3 he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is normally relaxed and aloof but when u push his buttons (he is sensetive about his unusual apperance & as a boy was very embarrased when people teased him calling his ears & tail "cute" lmao x3) or upset him he goes into a raging rampage causing alot of collateral damage to friend & foe alike and its hard to stop him so its usually his captain who comes him down in his hybrid form he is esp volatile and ferocious in both state of mind (he only transforms into this when esp angered) and appearance. despite his wrath when angered he has a sense of honor and doesnt go around needlessly causing havoc and destruction unlike most of his crewmates unless he goes into a  
"frenzy". he is defeated by van of the strawhats

hedgecoth age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 190 million beri hes a half ephor half half hedgehog mink and a longtime member of the beasts pirates. he ate the zoan df model...eastern long beaked echidna! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he can fire his quills fuse them w/haki & electro for exta atk power & can dig holes very efficiently/quickly

jax aka "catspaw" age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri shes a tuffle & adopted daughter of rando who raised her she is an infamous underworld assassin/spy/thief/sabotuer who now works under kaido pirates doing many jobs for them that require a discrete touch (she has earned her bounty thru broad daylight piracy so the world gov has no idea how dangerous she really is her bounty could easily be a hundred million higher lol). she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she ate a zoan df that allows her to tranform into a kind of ancient mammal.

aliyah age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli shes a newer member of the kaido pirates having joined only ten years ago she ate the zoan df model aldabra tortoise and uses busoshoku haki and kenboshoku haki she is from the desert kingdom of alabasta (& thus has respect for the strawhat pirates for liberating her homeland) she is a very easy going casual person lol she doesnt like to be hassled in any way is lazy carefree aloof and spends much of her time sleeping chilling eating and drinking lol she is amoung the few girls in kaido's crew but has their respect due to her strength fighting skill and df mastery which came easy for her or she wouldnt have bothered lmao xD she uses traditional alabastan spear as her weapon

callistus age 57 douriki 6700 bounty 567 million beli he is a member of kaido's crew he ate the ancient zoan df model sarchosuchus (a giant prehistoric croc) he is physically much larger than a normal human being around the same size as gecko moriah but proportioned better lol he uses busoshoku haki he is known for being very brutal and aggressive fighter he has a pet giant boar which ate a crocodilian df maiking it a..boarcroc! xD

keino age 32 douriki 4920 bounty 592 million beri hes a member of kaido's crew he ate a mythical insect monster (praying mantis esque) df he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

onizuka "demon blade" age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 787 million beri hes a highly skilled & powerful samurai from the wano kingdom of the new world who joined kaido's crew around the time of gold rogers death, he ate a mythical zoan df that transform him into a japanese style demon xD he stands at 8 ft 7 ins tall he uses a large sengo wazamono nodachi & a kitetsu wazamono katana as his weapons & is particularly gifted in both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he has long brown hair and is described as very good looking by many women which belies his forsaken samurai honor.

onigumo aka "8 legged devil" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 690 million beli hes the younger brother of onizuka. he ate the ancient zoan df that allows him to  
transform into a...mesothelae! xD (an extinct spider the size of a humans head!) he uses 8 kitetsu katana as his weapons; 1 o wazamono, 3 sengo wazamono,  
2 ryo wazamono & 1 wazamono! he is capable of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he & his brother are collectively known as the "demon samurai brothers" being infamous w/in wano. he has messy black hair & is very well known to be esp  
cruel and violent.

List of kaido's allies:

roran age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 697 million he is an infamous pirate captain from the new world he is notorious for brutally beating his enemies though not females and kids (basically those he hates and/or who piss him off) without mercy and his shcemes which always succeed his weapon of choice are kairoseki daggers that he wields with devasting effect he can use busoshoku haki/kenbonshoku haki he is allied with kaido he is the captain of the badland pirate crew he has cybernetic enhancements in his body similar to kuma the shichibukai despite his apparent cruelty to his enemies he is very caring and protective of those he cares about such as his family freinds and crew he also respects fairplay and is honorable fighter and will not use underhanded methods when in battle another of his redeeming qualities is his love and respect for woman he strongly believes in chivilary he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki. he allied himself w/kaido becuz he belives he will be the one to be pirate king.

leonides aka "demon lion" age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 990 million beli hes an infamous new world mercenery turned pirate allied with kaido for the little over the past decade & commands some of his troops. he has a uniquely odd apperance that makes him look like some kind of demon thing lol he stands at 9 feet tall and is very muscular he has big dark brown messy hair (styled like yamcha's in early dbz), bobcat-like ears, red fang tattoos on each cheek, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth protruding from his upper lip, clawed hands and feet, fair sized sharp antlers on his forehead & a lion-like tail above his hindquaters! xD also he wears beige baggy pants tied w/a brown rope and thats it lol x3 hes the kinda guy luffy would invite to join his crew...which he eventually does lol the reason for his bizzare appearence is becuz he is part took, part bilkan & part tuffle xD he can use use all 3 hakis, and ate the mythical zoan df winged lion. unlike most winged skyislanders he can use his wings to fly :3

hogarth & gunther ages 125 dourikis 9900 they are twin elbaf giant brothers who are merceneries who run a bounty hunter group who target pirates & other bountyheads who arent affiliated w/kaido. theyre both experts in haki, unarmed & armed combat. theyre strong enough that if they earned a bounties theyre combined bounty would be nearly 1.5 billion beri!

list of ogre pirates: they are led by a trio collectively known as the "ogre brothers" all of whom are capable of using haki. the crew was formed in 1474 & because theyre such an old crew most of their original members have died (except the ones w/official positions) due to most being human but a few are still alive including a few non humans. theyre allied w/the beast  
pirates.

durnham age 124 douriki 14000 bounty 1.4 billion beri hes the half giant half efor captain of the ogre pirates who became infamous 50 years prior  
to the strawhats reaching the new world & were fierce rivals of the roger, whitebeard & shiki pirates. he & his crew are still active w/in the new  
world & are now allied w/kaido of the beasts. he uses all both normal hakis & is esp skilled in busoshoku haki

boreas age 112 douriki 12000 bounty 1.2 billion beli hes a half giant half repton & the younger half brother of durnham acting as the crews 1st mate.  
he uses busoshoku haki/ kenbonshoku haki the latter of which he is esp skilled in

filip age 100 douriki 10000 bounty 1 billion beri hes a half giant half goron; the younger half brother of durnham & boreas he is the crews  
2nd mate. he uses all both hakis & is esp skilled in busoshoku haki

emil age 174 douriki 7400 bounty 950 million beri hes a hylian from hyrule & is an original member of the ogre pirates acting as their navigator & is  
also a world famous swordsman. he is known for being an honorable "classic" warrior w/a sense of chivalry. he is highly skilled in busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki.

luttrel age 62 douriki 14620 bounty 862 million beri hes the crews original cabinboy joining as a little kid lol he has since become an infamous, feared,  
respected & powerful pirate who's own haoshoku haki (& the other types) rivals even his captains & his brothers.

eira age 90 douriki 9000 bounty 534 million beri shes a giant & the crews chef xD both her culinary & hunting skills are top notch x3 she is from elbaf  
& is an original member of the crew.

amapola age 70 douriki 5400 bounty 554 million beri shes a kuja warrior & is the one of the crews gunners w/the other being waldron. despite her  
age she looks to be around 2 decades younger lol her haki is amoung the crews finest. she uses a kuja axe/pole arm-like weapon as well as a snake bow &  
arrows.

waldron age 71 douriki 15300 bounty 953 million beri hes an eldery man whos the crews other appears to be in his early 60's. unlike his partner/wife uses various firearms such as flintlocks, shotguns, canons etc as well as being an explosives expert & has a habit of saying "bang" before firing or when an explosion is about to happen xD he consistently quarells w/his wife over frivilous things & they often boast about which is the better shot/whether guns or bows are better lmao xD like her he can expertly use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his aim is said to be amoung the best in the world...as is his partners & nobody can decide who is better furtheirng their frustration lawlz x3

anais age 59 douriki 1650 bounty 465 million beli shes a skypiean & the crews doctor since their early days x3 her skills rival the best dr's in the  
world akin to kureha & hogback. due her medical expertise she looks much younger seeming to be in her early thirties. she is very skilled in kenbonshoku haki & uses kairoseki weaponry.

chatton age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 479 million beri shes a cat-mink/hylian & is the crews lookout & ate the tori tori no mi model: little sparrowhawk! x3  
she is capable of using busohoku haki & kenbonshoku haki, while although she doesnt have haoshoku haki she does have something similar...when angered  
she eyes become "seaking" like & she glares at the source of her dissatification w/bloodlust causing her target to experiece extreme fear  
unless their badasses like the yonkou, luffy etc xD

manasa age 92 douriki 9200 bounty 932 million beri shes the pet/shipgaurd of the ogre pirates & is a giant winged sea serpent-like seaking w/forest green scales, antler esque horns on her head fashioned like a deers & has large white feathered wings that allow her to fly & can fold making her unhindered when swimming & is feared throughout the new world by pirates, marines & commonfolk etc alike due to her frightening appearence, ferocious attitude & hideous strength xD however if u play a bit of music she'lll fall right asleep & calms down when offered a treat or by playing fethc w/her x3 she is one of the few animals who can use both normal hakis not by mere insticnt but more subconciously, making her a deadly opponent for most esp given her intelligence.

List of gunsword pirates:

rail aka "rail gun" age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 496 million beli he is the captain of the gunsword pirates he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki uses a sword/gun weapon made from kairoseki he is an infamous new world pirate captain he aims to be a yonkou has intentionaly interferd with other yonkou such as whitebeard and shanks. he is allied with kaido he ate the tori tori no mi spotted crake! xD its a kind of birdy lol

reus he is the secound mate of the gunsword pirates age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beri uses all three haki types uses a spatha as his main weapon also a javelin & shield made from kairoseki 


End file.
